1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an order processing method in a distributed computer system.
2. Prior Art Discussion
A number of order processing methods are known for handling customer orders. Examples of various order processing methods are described in European Patent Nos. EP 0 425 405 A2 and EP 0 585 932 A2 and United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2 265 032. While these methods address the problems associated with inventory tracking and stock control management, validation of the order is limited to ensuring correct receipt of the order. EP 0 585 932 describes a system for performing order validation and generating shipping labels requiring minimal operator input. Additionally, it is known to provide a system to facilitate electronic processing of customer orders, as described in WO 94/28497.
While such systems accurately track orders and ensure that submitted orders are correctly formatted, they do not adequately address the need to verify an operators authority to place such an order. Further, the prior art systems do not adequately address the problems of managing orders in a distributed system used by personnel at mutually remote locations. As a result, in larger organisations excessive resources are committed to validating and authorising purchase orders prior to submission to suppliers. This involves a large degree of paper handling. This can cause processing delays and failure to deliver ordered items in good time.